gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Lana Arwen Lazar
|power =Healing |bars =2-3 |affiliation =Perdido Beach |age =14-15 |parents =Mr. and Mrs. Lazar |siblings = |romance =Sanjit Quinn Edilio |fate =Alive |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster Hero }} Lana Arwen Lazar is a main character appearing in all the original books of the Gone Series. Description Lana is described as having dark hair that's "lank" and olive skin. She is implied to be part Asian and possibly part Hispanic but mainly white. She smokes heavily from ''Lies'' until the end of Light. Lana has incredibly strong willpower, but she is traumatized from her time with the Gaiaphage. Due to the trauma, she always carries a gun and trusts only a few people. She is sardonic, restless and wry, and rarely smiles, but is shown to have a moral sense and always does what she thinks is right. She is the only person who can withstand Penny's hallucinations, thinking of them as weak compared to the Gaiaphage's. She owns a dog named Patrick and enjoys solitude. Power and abilities Lana has the power of Healing. She can heal most wounds, although she is not good with disease. The bigger the injury, the longer it takes her to heal it. This ability is focused through her hands and takes a lot of time, and it exhausted her until she became better at it. She cannot properly regrow limbs or organs; something unusual will happen, such as a whip hand or strange eyes. It is implied, but not confirmed, that her power only works on mammals, as her healing powers did not work on Taylor after her transformation. Appearances ;Before the FAYZ Lana lived with her parents in Las Vegas after moving from Perdido Beach. After being caught sneaking out a bottle of vodka, which she told her parents was for her boyfriend, Tony, her parents sent her to Perdido Beach. Her grandfather was driving Lana and her dog, Patrick, in his truck when the FAYZ occurred. ; ;Gone After her grandfather poofs out while driving, the car Lana is in crashes off a cliff, and Lana survives but is fatally wounded, as her arm is severely broken, along with her legs. She remains helpless for a while, her wounds catching infection, until she discovers her healing ability by unintentionally healing Patrick after a coyote attacks him, and heals herself soon after. She sets off with Patrick to find food and water and encounters the barrier along the way, hinting to her that something bizarre is happening. After a long trek in the desert, she and Patrick come across and inhabit Hermit Jim’s shack, which is stocked with food and water. She ends up reading books to pass the time, although constantly thinks about finding a way home. One night when Lana goes to the bathroom outside, she is ambushed by talking coyotes, and only manages to escape due to a Greenie that attacks the coyotes. Soon after, she discovers a hidden panel on the floor that reveals a large amount of gold, and she realizes that Hermit Jim is a gold miner. After finding the tracks left by his truck, she decides to follow them in hopes of finding the truck at the gold mine to drive all the way to Perdido Beach. At the mine, Lana once again encounters the coyotes, and they take her to the Gaiaphage, which is then able to get into her mind. They then wait to see whether she survives the torture, which she does. The Gaiaphage tells the coyotes that Lana will teach them to kill humans, although she has never done this before. They force her to run aside them for over a day. However, she and Patrick manage to escape by outsmarting them, and arrive back at the shack at the same time as Sam, Astrid, Edilio, Quinn, and Little Pete, who are on the run from Caine. She manages to use a solid gold bar to kill two of the attacking coyotes. Lana uses her power to heal Sam's wound, which is nearly fatal due to the coyotes, and tells the others about Pack Leader as well as the gold and the greenie. In return, they tell her that everyone over the age of fourteen has disappeared. They are forced to remain inside as the coyotes have surrounded them, but Pack Leader soon comes back with a burning branch and sets fire to the shack, forcing them out. They escape thanks to Sam's power and make their way back to Perdido Beach. On the way they are captured by Drake, who ambushes them with a weakened and captive Taylor. At Coates, Lana attempts to run away but is stopped by a Coates kid hitting her legs with a bat. When Sam and Astrid are plastered due to having power, Lana is not, as Drake doesn’t know about hers. However, Sam reveals it to him as a distraction so Pete can help them escape. When Drake shoots Sam in the knee, Little Pete frees them so Lana is able to heal the wound. She then makes it out with the rest of the group, and walks down to Perdido Beach with them. Lana takes up residence in Perdido Beach after going back with the others and healing the injured (including Cookie, which took a full six hours), but Drake finds her and holds her at gunpoint, demanding her to heal his arm. He kidnaps her and drives her out to the desert. However, in the desert, Pack Leader demands that Lana shall go back to the Gaiaphage. She goes, bringing Drake with her, and the Gaiaphage possesses her and forces her to heal Drake, and his whip arm is formed. Drake then brings her along with him to meet the other Coates kids, holding her captive. She is taken down to Perdido Beach during the Thanksgiving battle, and heals the injured after it is over. She's seen with Edilio and Quinn at the Thanksgiving feast, stopping Edilio from joining Sam and Astrid as they go down to the beach. ; ;Hunger In Hunger, Lana battles the effects of the Gaiaphage in her mind. One day, when she's out running (or walking, since running burns off too many calories) with Patrick, she's stopped by Albert and Howard, who make her heal Orc's wound that he got from a zeke. At Albert's mention of currency in the FAYZ, she ends up telling him about the gold at Hermit Jim's cabin. He invites her to the McClub to talk. At the McClub, Lana runs into Quinn, who has feelings for her. He asks her to dance and she accepts, revealing that she feels comfortable around him. Quinn tells her that he was still suffering from the aftermath of the Thanksgiving battle and Lana admits to him that she's not okay and is still suffering from the effects of the Gaiaphage. Lana finally decides that she wants to destroy the Gaiaphage and Pack Leader once and for all. She tricks Albert and Quinn into driving her to Hermit Jim's cabin for the gold, but then sneaks off with Cookie and Patrick and heads towards the mineshaft. She steals the keys from Hermit Jim's body to his truck, successfully getting away from Pack Leader, then gives Cookie a letter to take back to Perdido Beach and asks him to take care of Patrick just in case. However, after driving the truck up to the mine and letting the gas flow, she is stopped from setting fire to it by the Gaiaphage, which the tortures and possesses her. Edilio and Dekka drive to the mine to get her only to see she is still under the Gaiaphage's control. While being possessed she hurts Dekka and fatally wounds Edilio by shooting him. Sam and Caine arrive and try to fight back against the Gaiaphage with no avail. Brianna brings Duck and Caine throws Duck at Lana, knocking the Gaiaphage out of her and dragging it down into the mine. After being freed, Lana heals everyone who has been hurt (Caine insists she has to heal Diana first). She despises herself for shooting Edilio, even though it was not her fault. Quinn tries to talk to her and she cries in his arms, but he doesn't get through much. Patrick is brought to comfort her, and this helps her cope. ; ;Lies Lana's role in Lies is smaller than the rest of the books. She begins to smoke and drink heavily due to her encounter with the Gaiaphage, and tries to block out the trauma, particularly by keeping herself busy and not falling asleep. She now carries a gun with her everywhere due to the trust issues she's gained. When Sam comes to visit her, she reveals that she's getting angrier and it's hard to be around people, including Quinn, who she attacked earlier on and he hasn't come to see her since. Sam brings up the Gaiaphage and tries to ask her about it. However, Lana becomes furious and nearly attacks him before she screams for him to leave. During the Fire of Perdido Beach, when Zil sets fire to the town, Taylor bounces to Clifftop and lets her know, but Lana already reveals she sees the damage before going down to Perdido Beach to save lives. While taking a break from healing the kids, she has a brief talk with Mary as well, implying that she has seen both Brittney and Drake alive. ; ;Plague Lana goes into town to get herself some water, stopping by at Dahra's hospital. She notes that Albert isn't keeping up with his promised supply, irritating her and Dahra. On her way back to Clifftop, Hunter approaches her and shows her the bug on his shoulder. She meets with the Town Council and Astrid, informing them of the situation. After the meeting, Astrid asks her to come and see Little Pete, as he is in a coma of sorts. Lana discovers most of the truth about Little Pete when he creates a three-dimensional vision of his mother, and is angry at Astrid. However, she attempts to heal him, and is able to make the version of Pete's mother disappear. She can feel the presence of the Gaiaphage in Pete and this upsets her, causing her to leave. When she is walking Patrick, Lana encounters Sanjit, who attempts to flirt with her. She does not receive this well, but he doesn't seem fazed by her tough demeanor, even going as far as to play with Patrick. She can't help being a little intrigued when he calls her the second bravest girl he's ever met, but is overall annoyed by his presence. Lana heals Brianna after her run-in with Drake, and then stays at Clifftop when the quarantine is enforced due to the SDC. Sanjit goes there, even bringing her flowers, and she snaps at him before surprising him and herself by letting him in. In their conversation, Lana ends up warming up towards him, although it doesn't show much, before heading into town once more to deal with injuries. Sanjit goes with her. At the hospital, she discovers the sickness has built up an immunity to her, and she can't heal its victims, which is clear when a kid ends up dying from the SDC. Sanjit stays and helps and refers to himself as Lana's boyfriend to Dahra, although Lana constantly denies the claims. Despite the reduced results, Lana continues to try to heal the sick and eventually collapses from exhaustion. Sanjit takes her to the beach so she can rest. He ends up falling asleep on her. After waking up and bathing in the sea, she kisses Sanjit spontaneously, remarking that it wasn't bad, before going back to the hospital. After Turk and Lance are shot at Astrid's house, Lana heals them enough so that they will live, but not fully, as she does not believe they deserve it. Howard informs her that Albert is still alive, and she goes with him to check it out. Initially believing he's dead, she almost leaves but then sees him blink, prompting her to stay and heal him. She then returns to the hospital until the bugs attack it. She prepares to fight but Brianna forces her to run away and makes sure Sanjit gets her out of there. After the attack, Brianna finds Lana and literally drags her to the beach, scraping her knees raw and ruining her shoes. At the beach, Lana keeps Dekka alive with her healing powers after Sam cuts her open to get the bugs out, then heals her afterwards. She is one of the few who goes with Sam to the Lake at the end of the book. ; ;Fear Lana moves back into Clifftop with Sanjit and his adoptive siblings (much to the jealousy of Quinn). Quinn brings Cigar to Lana and she tries to heal his eyes, because he clawed them out from an illusion from Penny in which he thought he had candy underneath his skin. Despite trying all night, she only manages to somewhat grow Cigar's eyes back to the size of BBs and he sees people's auras afterward as he first sees Quinn's, Sanjit's, and Lana's. Cigar sees a starry, beautiful aura around Lana, describing her eyes as the moon to Sanjit's and Quinn's stars, but also a hideous green tendril leading to her head. Sanjit and Virtue then find Taylor, who now has gold skin and both her legs have come off, and bring her to Lana. However, her healing abilities are ineffective. Lana cuts into her but she does not bleed normally and she realizes Taylor also no longer has any female parts. This causes Lana to think Taylor is no longer a mammal. Lana reaches out to the Gaiaphage and discovers it is needing Diana's baby. She goes to the Town Plaza to warn Caine, but discovers he is no longer in charge as Penny has cemented his hands and is publicly humiliating him. She faces off against Penny, who tries her hallucinations only to discover they don't work on Lana. Lana banishes Penny and warns Quinn about the intentions of the Gaiaphage before putting him in charge. She sends Sanjit to go to Lake Tramonto to warn Sam about Diana (and also gives him a gun against his will). She then tells Caine of the situation, after healing the victims of Penny's visions. Lana senses when the Gaiaphage is born and warns Sam, Caine, Astrid, Dekka, and Quinn. They prepare to fight Gaia in the highway battle and she wants to as well due to her pure hate of the Gaiaphage, but Sam convinces her to not to and to get prepared to start healing. She heals the casualties afterward, which includes saving Jack's life. ; ;Light When the wall turns transparent, Lana proves she isn't a fan and is also angry at Sanjit for hiding her cigarettes from her. Fighting through her cigarette withdrawal, Lana still tries to heal Taylor, and gets Sinder to help her. They succeed in doing this, although Taylor still remains in her golden form. After the Lake Tramonto massacre, she heals the fatally injured, moving from one to the next before healing them fully. Only two die, as she was not able to get to them in time. Astrid comes to visit Lana, and implies that she wants her to reach out to the Gaiaphage. Despite her anger, Lana does so, and tells Astrid that the Gaiaphage is weak, afraid, and is coming back. Lana screams at them to attack the Gaiaphage right now, begging to kill it while they have the chance. Brianna is determined to fight, despite being weak from her previous fight with Gaia, and although Lana tries to stop her, she goes back into the fight, ultimately resulting in her death. Soon, Sam is brought to her, his spine shattered as a result of Gaia's attack. Astrid screams at Lana to heal him, and she screams back that other people's injuries were more severe and convinces Astrid to talk to Little Pete. While Lana heals Sam, she brings up the two options that they have: giving someone up as a living sacrifice to Little Pete in order to kill Gaia, or kill Sam and Caine to disarm Gaia. She then assures Astrid, who stares at her pistol apprehensively, that she is not going to kill Sam. When she brings up how Brianna died to Sam she mentions his power, giving Sam the idea to sacrifice himself. During the final battle, Lana has one last cigarette, which she says to Sanjit, before battling Gaia in her mind, pushing for control. She finally wins, and to her relief the Gaiaphage does not have control over her and has gone dormant in her mind. She heads back to the battle one last time to heal the injured. Lana is one of the 171 survivors who makes it out after the FAYZ wall comes down. Sam comes across her and Patrick when hunting Drake and she hands him her gun, stating she was done with it. She is placed in the same hospital as Astrid and Diana and visits them, revealing she lost her healing power, before going back to her home in Las Vegas. She is noted to have not attended the funeral for the deceased FAYZ kids. ; ;After the FAYZ Lana Lazar is mentioned as having spent time in a mental health facility. Dekka also mentions that they lived together for a while. Relationships Patrick Patrick is Lana's dog, and she and him have a very close relationship. Even more than friends, they consider themselves as a team to keep each other alive. This was clear in the desert when Patrick protected her and became her watchdog while she used her wits to keep them alive. He goes with her mostly anywhere she goes. While he can be threatening, Patrick is not very smart and is mainly amiable. He is the only domestic animal that makes it out of the FAYZ alive because he is the Healer's dog. Sanjit Brattle-Chance Sanjit and Lana did not know each other well until Plague, when it's discovered she healed one of his siblings. She does not take kindly to him at first, but he is intrigued by her dark and bitter personality. Over some time, Lana softens up to Sanjit and even reciprocates his feelings. He helps her in the hospital, and when she collapses from exhaustion he takes her to the beach so she can rest. He ends up falling asleep on her, and she gives him a blanket after seeing he's cold. They then share a kiss before returning to the hospital. In Fear, Sanjit and his siblings end up moving to Clifftop and live with Lana and Patrick. Lana admits she likes having them around because she gets lonely. When she sends Sanjit to deliver a message to Sam at the lake, she's visibly worried about him. They continue their relationship through Light, where Sanjit tries to cure Lana of her cigarette addiction, which she is not happy with. He ends up helping her slowly cut down, and this puts a slight rift in their relationship. He helps Lana with the casualties of the first massacre. At the end of Light they appear to have broken up due to being distanced, although this is never confirmed. Quinn Gaither Quinn and Lana first met in Hermit Jim's Cabin in Gone when he, Sam, Astrid, Edilio, and Little Pete were on the run from Caine and she and Patrick were escaping the coyotes. In Hunger, it is revealed Quinn has feelings for her, which she seems to reciprocate. They dance together at the McClub and admit to each other they both still suffer from trauma and nightmares. She tricks him and Albert into getting gold to drive her to the mine shaft, and Quinn is panicked when he sees she ran off. He comes back with Sam and embraces Lana as she cries in his arms. In Lies, Lana reveals to Sam that she had scared Quinn off when she almost attacked him, and showed some regret for what their relationship could have been. They don't interact much until Fear, when he brings Cigar to Clifftop for her to heal. Quinn is jealous about Sanjit moving in with Lana, but doesn't say anything to her even though she suspects it. She later sees him on strike and rallying against Penny, and only steps in when she sees he's being hurt. Lana then puts Quinn in charge and stays with him as the dome gets dark. In Light, Quinn admits that he still thinks about Lana and what they could have had, but knows they never will due to Sanjit. Dahra Baidoo Dahra and Lana meet in Gone, when Lana finally heals Cookie's shoulder. Dahra expresses her gratitude to Lana, which she uncomfortably accepts. Since then, Dahra and Lana work together to heal people, whether it be the sick or victims of a battle. In Plague, Dahra expresses her irritation of the SDC, and Lana makes it clear that Albert is cutting them both short of water supply. She also proves that the only person she truly respects is Dahra for everything that she is doing. In Light, Lana is visibly upset at Dahra's death, stopping herself from crying and calling her a good person. Cookie Cookie used to be a bully until he got hit with a fallen cross. When Lana heals him, he says that he is forever grateful to her and would even give his life for her. When going to face the Gaiaphage in Hunger, Lana makes it clear that she is concerned for him as well, because he now seems pure to her. Notes * Lana wasn't referred to as Lana Lazar until Monster. * Lana dates Sanjit until the end of Light when they permanently separated. * She was the only mutant not targeted by the Human Crew. * In Gone, it is mentioned that Lana snuck alcohol out of the house because she was going to give it to a boy named Tony (not Tony Gilder), who she was using as her boyfriend. In Hunger, Lana mentions that it was only a cover story and she wanted to drink the alcohol herself. This may be an error on Grant's behalf. * Lana is named after Lana Lang, Superman's girlfriend, because her dad likes comic books. Her mom named her Arwen after the elf princess from the Lord of the Rings. * Lana was the character Grant enjoyed writing about most in Gone, as revealed in a Q&A on his channel. ** She was also the sixth character to be created after (in order) Sam, Astrid, Caine, Quinn and Diana, as revealed in the same video. * Her family name was once Lazarevic, before one of her ancestors shortened it. * She seems to be partly Asian, but as noted by Astrid, Diana, and an unnamed nurse in Light, is mostly white. Her grandfather, Grandpa Luke, is Chumash Indian. * It was a common misconception that Lana appeared on the original covers for Lies and Plague, until Michael Grant confirmed that this is Brittney Donegal.Lana not on covers Quotes Lana: * "Hello darkness, my old friend...I’m coming to talk with you again." * "I am Lana Arwen Lazar. My Dad was really into comic books, so he named me Lana after Lana Lang, Superman's girlfriend. My Mom loved Lord of the Rings, so she named me Arwen after the elf princess. And I never, ever, do what I’m told." Lana to Pack Leader: * "Human do whatever she likes. Human shoot you in your ugly face, you stinking, stupid dog!" * "No, no. The Darkness told me to pick this guy's pockets. The Darkness wants gum. Thinks maybe Jim has a pack." * "Coyote. Go to hell!" References fr:Lana Arwen Lazar pl:Lana Arwen Lazar de:Lana Arwen Lazar Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light